


Loveholic

by Markyongnctpls



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/M, Innocent Juvia Lockser, Juvia is an Exotic Dancer, Modern Era, Natsu is the Best Friend we all need, Protective Natsu Dragneel, Sweet Natsu Dragneel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markyongnctpls/pseuds/Markyongnctpls
Summary: Juvia has a hobby that she tends to enjoy a lot. When her hobby becomes her career and career is gone for the time being, negative reactions to her lifestyle become hard to ignore.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Juvia Lockser
Kudos: 5





	Loveholic

**Author's Note:**

> hi again. um, this story is supposed to not give into so much detail only because I worked with someone on this but anyway... there is a part two with like sexual content but I didn't write it because I don't comfortable reading that stuff so look out for that.
> 
> STRIPPER Juvia AU because I think dancers are so cool and I've never seen an AU like this done before (for Natsu and Juvia at least). Based off of NCT 127's new album called "LOVEHOLIC".

1

Juvia didn't mind the sweat that glimmered on her body. She didn't mind how the room started to cloud with the strong smell of musty odors and alcoholic beverages. Perhaps she loved the loopy and drunken, captivated looks that the men and women in the crowd seem to give her. She loved the attention. Juvia could practically taste the arousal and starvation of them. She loved it all.

Her jewel dazzled stilettos clicked and clashed with the hard surface of the stage. Although her outfit wasn't as revealing as any other dancer here, they didn't seem to mind. The long sheer rainbow skirt with tiny raindrops was more than enough to satisfy the eyes. Her bralette thin enough to see her small tattoos and the outline of her big bosom. Wide hips, thick thighs and a skinny waist… Juvia had it all. She was oh so confident in the way she dressed and looked that she wanted to share it. "Man in the red suit is requesting a dance from you privately, Lockser."

Juvia gave a brief nod, tucking her well earned money into her locker. She swiftly changed into something less popular, sporting a red glittery lace one piece with tight black heeled boots. Juvia felt power and amazing as soon as she stepped out into the open area. Not wanting to keep the needy man waiting, she sauntered over to him with a full view of her admirable curves. She could see the man lick his drying lips, a cocky smirk appearing shortly after. "Juvia will lead you now sir." Juvia smiled gently before grabbing the man's rough hand and taking him to a room. She would hope he would be paying a lot more than what the club bargained for. By the looks of it, Juvia was in for a nice wad of cash.

2

"Take it you got paid a lot better than before huh?" Natsu asked with a soft smile, pushing the car door open for her. Juvia's roommate Natsu was a man of everything. She had come to terms with how obnoxious and annoying he was at times but how his caring, loyal, honest and somewhat funny side overpowered all odds. Juvia considered him to be her closest friend to which at first was odd since he was just a classmate. He never judged how she lived her life at the moment and he never asked for the truth either. Never judging her but always looking out for her whenever she needed. "Mhm… some super rich guy came in and asked Juvia to dance for him. Juvia just had the feeling when saw that annoying smirk on his face."

"I thought I was the only one with an annoying smirk, you cheating on me?" He joked, eyes wandering to the little specks of glitter still on her cheeks.

"Yes Natsu-kun. Correct!" Juvia clapped dramatically, sarcasm written all over her moonlight glimmering face. Natsu held his aching heart in his hands with a playful, weary frown. "Ouch. Really Juves?"

"Mhm." Juvia sighed airily with a smile, her eyes wandering to the city lights and fast cars that went by. It never failed to bewilder her that she chose this life. It was almost as if she was living in a movie, not sure what the climax or the ending would be, but surely living a dream in reality. She wasn’t so sure how she felt about Natsu being a part of it. It wasn’t anything bad and had nothing to do with Natsu himself, however, if this was a dream, why was Natsu in it?

3

It was soon when they arrived at the cat decorated door. Their apartment was decent for a couple of mooching college students. Natsu didn’t have so much as a job but with what little money he made from working for others, it was spent on food and partial rent. The money his parents tended to send him was only a bare minimum so that went towards savings or things for himself. Juvia, being quite popular in the area, made enough to last at least 2 years of rent. It frazzled Natsu to no end as he continuously wondered how she tended to make so much. Maybe it was the enjoyment of her job that seemed to bless her with countless amounts of bills. He wasn’t mad at it though.

“What did Natsu-kun burn this time?” Juvia threw her deflated dufflebag to the ground, sniffing the air intently, nose scrunching up. She gazed over at a bowl of rice and meat covered in various sauces and vegetables. “Hey, it's not burnt… Just a little dark and crispy on the edges. But it's just spicy glazed beef and some rice.” Natsu grinned at his poor cooking skills which had gotten better in due time with Juvia’s help.

“Sounds yummy.” Juvia clasped her hands together with a blurring smile, heading into her room to change. Despite being in his sleepwear already, Natsu went to shower quickly as well. Juvia came out shortly after Natsu had, sitting on the island counter connected to the kitchen and the living room. Her hair was still damp from the water and she wore a t-shirt that was way too big for her body. They had become accustomed to the way each other dressed. After all, it was only them, two great friends. "Juvia shall agree that it is very yummy indeed."

4

It's a complete routine. They go to school, go eat something, Juvia goes to work, Natsu babysits some heathen of an egg cell, and then they come back home to prepare for the night and day ahead of them. A simple process yet neither of them are bored of it yet. It's always entertaining to see themselves stay on track in a way that some found peculiar. Juvia never hung out with friends (well she doesn't have anyone close at the moment) and Natsu was always out and about. She didn't feel regret or upset that she had no real life beyond work or school.

It was completely fine.

5

Juvia felt the anger rise as she gathered her things. They had let her off. The job she enjoyed so very much… She was no longer working for them anymore. Juvia would have been sobbing if it wasn't for the reason that they had fired her. She couldn't decipher what was going through the bosses mind. Juvia was a money maker. She brought in the crowd that brought in delicious, favorable amounts of money for them. Was it the fact that Juvia always got half of what was thrown and given to her? In all honesty, she deserved every inch they had to offer up.

"Juvia-" Natsu began upon her noticeable anger. He found it heart wrenching whenever the woman was upset or frustrated with something. It would always end up badly for her health and Natsu always wanted the best for her.

"They fired me, Natsu-kun. Jo-san said that Juvia was too good to work here and that they were afraid that she might become more valuable than the other women." Juvia trembled with her words as she finally started to cry. "Juvia really liked it here! Juvia doesn't know what she's going to do! Some might not even consider hiring Juvia…" She throws her things in the backseat, now pressing her pale, shaking hands to her face. As much as Natsu wanted to march into that building and give that man a piece of his mind, he would rather get Juvia home as soon as he could. She definitely needed him and he didn’t want to keep her waiting forever. Interlocking their fingers, Natsu sped home in hopes for Juvia and spite for that place.

6

Natsu never thought the situation would get any worse. It had first started with school. The rumors of Juvia being a dancer and getting fired spread around campus like a flood. Most didn’t care or even bothered her about the situation considering how calm Juvia was herself, on the outside at least, about it. But there were a select few of possible professors who seemed to judge her from afar. It was even some who had the nerve to ridicule her because of it. Natsu had started to become paranoid after a while, people soon coming to him to ask about Juvia. He would give a curt response or an insult depending on what exactly was asked.

“You’re the one that lives with her, is she easy?” Gray questioned with a small grin. Natsu refused to entertain him or any of his male friends who asked about Juvia. They weren’t aware of what Natsu was feeling but he was certain they wouldn’t care anyway.

“Juvia’s not fucking easy. Just because her hobby is pole dancing doesn’t mean it’s reflecting onto her personality. Juvia is the sweetest girl out there… Let her fucking enjoy what she wants to fucking enjoy."

"I would like to believe that this is an act of human decency but I'm positively sure that Natsu likes Juvia.." Freed says quickly with the right conclusion. Natsu huff slightly, looking away in distress at Freed's big brain. "Fuck, you're lying right? Natsu… Come on. Even I know what type of guys or girls Juvia is into. Are you even sure if she likes you more than a close friend?" Gray snorts almost comically at the idea of Juvia with Natsu in an intimate way.

"Are you sure Lucy isn't dating Levy you dick?" Natsu replies sarcastically making the table of men hysterical with laughter. The lighthearted joke had Gray silent and pouting with saltiness throughout the rest of the day. "See, Frostbite, you can't even see a joke flying your way… idiot."

7

Juvia filled her cups with the nearest alcoholic drink in her sight. Natsu hadn't come home yet, still out with his friends or so she thought. She didn't want to mope around all day but she genuinely didn't know what to do. Going out and making friends was a no for sure. Getting drunk and getting banged in a bathroom at a bar was a no as well...

"Juvia?" His voice whispered close into her ear, making her flinch. Natsu hovered over her with a small smile, his colored hair in some sort of bun on his head. "When did Natsu-kun get home?!" Juvia squealed, sinking into her blankets on the sofa.

"Ah, about 40 minutes ago. I'm surprised you didn't hear me slamming the door." Natsu chuckles at her pink face. "Since I'm home though, let's talk…"

Juvia laid between Natsu's legs with her head resting over his strumming heart. He could smell the scent of burning cinnamon and sage, the natural lovely scent that only Juvia seemed to have. He almost felt drowsy as her scent only calmed every nerve within him. The warmth of her rapid breaths had him shivering just a bit under her. He felt weak, Juvia's effect on him being too strong.

“Juvia thinks that sometimes...people are too quick to judge someone because of what they do, rather than how they act. But Juvia guesses… She's not too bothered by it anymore." Juvia speaks, her tone as if she's exhausted. "Juvia didn't want her job to interfere with her life, like Juvia had one anyways… But you know, Juvia doesn't want to be interpreted as something she's not."

Natsu hums in agreement. He knows Juvia is still quite bothered but she keeps silent. The world could be so cruel to the most innocent people. If more people could interpret something more positive than negative, maybe society wouldn't be so horrible. Natsu just cringes inwardly at the thought. Some things will always remain the same.

"Your right. But as long as you think you are a good person, you're okay. Besides, my friends think you're the best person on earth at the moment." Natsu says softly, breathing slowly to calm his beating heart.

"Your friends? Natsu tells his friends about Juvia?" Juvia's surprised voice makes him halt for a moment. There was no stopping what he had been wanting to admit to her for a while now.

"Well the ones that are women. I don't tell the guys about you." He's hesitant. Just a little bit though...

"Why? Is Natsu-kun jealous?!" Juvia teases, lifting her head to eye his pink face. She became slightly worried when he didn't respond right away.

"Fuck, yes I am. I'm so fucking jealous. I don't know, I have to sit through talks of how fucking 'hot my roommate is' and how everyone thinks you're so cute. Fuck. Maybe I'm just a tad bit salty with how easy people can talk about you so positively when I can't do the same with a simple, you look nice today." Natsu feels anxiety creep up on him, causing his breaths to shorten. "It's just stupid right? I've liked you all these years of us being together. How did I go all this time without complimenting you like everyone else does.." He chokes on the last bit of words spewing from his mouth.

"Maybe because Natsu-kun is respectful. He knows our boundaries and what should and shouldn't be said. Also because Juvia was always good at acting like she never felt comfortable with compliments from the ones she loves. You're so sweet Natsu, Juvia can't help but feel the same towards you…" She caresses his cheek with gentleness. Juvia wasn't oblivious to the way Natsu felt. She was always scared about the direction their relationship would take. She loved him more than anything but she had her insecurities and doubts that maybe… Natsu deserved better.

"I'm a loveholic for you Juvia." Natsu hums, pulling her further up onto him. "Can I?"

Juvia blushes with a nervous nod. Their faces are centimeters apart, their dry lips brushing against one another. What started off as a tiny pack grew into a heartwarming kiss. Natsu rested his forehead on hers, relishing the taste of her alcohol tainted lips. She's still as sweet as candy. They rested in the silence, ragged gasps for air as the only thing being heard.

So this was what it was like to kick it and go with your voice, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little bit, I did only because of the garbage angst I tried to include. I don't like angst but yesh, thank you for reading this part !


End file.
